The Wind Beneath My Wings
by TheWolfenRed
Summary: Queen Aurora has come of age, and she is incredibly curious of these growing changes she's had since she was a younger teen. But her curiosity burns even hotter for the being who saved her life.
1. Return to the Moors

It had been about a few years since the kingdoms were unified by Queen Aurora. The Moors were as they once were; peaceful and thriving with all matters of life. Even the human kingdom was peaceful within their bustling walls of mortality and controlled chaos. Queen Aurora was quite the monarch; she had a knack for the throne. She ruled her kingdom justly, without the iron fist her father Stefan had ruled with before his death. Aurora knew her laws inside and out, handled trade agreements and treaties with other far away countries rather well. She attended every small council meeting accordingly and spent her time within the public eye. She got to know her citizens and did her best to meet their needs as best she could. Even in her youth, she ruled her kingdom well, far better than the past few monarchs. And when Aurora found time to step away from her busy schedule, she made her way across the country-side back to the Moors. And there waiting for her at the forested border was, Maleficent; the Protector of the Moors, and to Aurora, her faery godmother. The one being she loved more than anything else on this earth.

It had been a little over a fortnight since Aurora's last visit and she was finally on her way to visit the Moors. And more importantly, visit the one being she loved most. And there she was, standing proudly on the protruding rock she usually perched herself on. Standing just beside the protruding uprising was her loyal servant, Diaval. As Aurora neared, Maleficent made her way down her rock and strode passed Diaval who walked behind his mistress. Maleficent was gorgeous is her dark green and gold silken robes. There was a strong breeze today and as the two women closed the space between them, Aurora could see the silk become form fitting around Maleficent's slender body. Revealing all her curves and edges from underneath those glossy loose fabrics. Aurora's horse stopped a few feet short of Maleficent. The faery had a closed lipped smile on her face. Only when Aurora smiled did those beautiful red lips part to show Maleficent's white teeth. The Queen dismounted and practically leapt the small distance between her and her love.

"Oh how I've missed you!" Aurora practically sang into Maleficent's chest. The elder faery's wings came out and around them, almost cocooning them in their embrace.

"I've missed you too my Little Beastie." Maleficent almost whispered to her, her cheek rubbing against Aurora's soft hair. She could feel Aurora's tentative hands and fingers splaying at the area of her back where her wings connected to the base of her shoulders. Her nails ever so lightly trailed lower and lower until Aurora dropped her arms and connected them to hook around Maleficent's waist. This entire gesture almost made Maleficent purr in utter content. Finally after two weeks she had her precious beastie back. Her wings unfurled and the two backed up from each other. The smile never leaving Aurora's lips.

"Diaval!" Aurora announced cheerily, seeing the raven man just behind Maleficent. His pale face lit up when he was acknowledged. Maleficent moved her wing aside so Aurora could dart passed and tackle Diaval in a bruising hug.

"Hahaha! Hello to you too my dear!" She greeted happily.

"Come. Let us find sanctuary." Maleficent said flatly as she took Aurora's hand in her own and led her darling beauty into the depths of the Moor. Diaval was behind, leading Aurora's mare. The proud black horse was packed with at least a few days' worth of clothes and supplies, Maleficent had noticed. The sight of how much gear Aurora had brought with her gave the faery great pleasure in knowing that her Beloved would be staying for a little while.

As they neared the great lakes, more and more vibrant life began to appear. As the crystal streams began to appear and flow, the brilliant water dancing faeries came into sight. At least two to three dozen of them were dancing and skating on the water's surface. Soon the mushroom trolls were walking alongside them, pulling at Aurora's skirts and touching her soft fingers. The Queen of course was incredibly mused by their presence, greeting and touching all that came within her grasp. When they came into the clearing of the lakes, the Elephrongs that always played in the mud came barreling out of their mess to bow at Aurora's feet.

"Well hello everyone! I've missed you all too!" She greeted. But Maleficent lead them away from the bustling lake edge and up higher into their hillside nest. After a time of walking, they made it to their luxury view of the Moors. High above the lakes and hills, Maleficent had her own private utter forest with her own small pond and waterfall. That waterfall emptied out to the grand Moor Lake below. Diaval unloaded the horse, setting her two large bags filled with clothes by their tree. Aurora took a few steps toward the edge and took in the sights.

"I almost forgot what this place looked like, what it felt like to be here with you…" Aurora trailed off as she turned around to see Maleficent watching her closely from where she sat against her favored tree. Her beautiful dark hair draped over her high shoulders and caressing her tall cheek bones. Aurora enjoyed having those brilliant green eyes studying her. She smiled at her godmother and then turned her gaze back to the expanse of land around them. Even still, she knew her protector was watching her closely.

"Aurora…" Maleficent called after a few minutes. The young Queen turned to look at her. The faery opened up her left wing and her arm. Giving Aurora the offer to sit with her. She took the offer all too eagerly and, being mindful of the flight feathers, sat down close to her love. Maleficent tucked her wing and arm around Aurora; shielding her from the cooling breeze. The Queen could feel the heat radiating off of the appendage and when it came to rest and relax against her body she could feel Maleficent's heartbeat. She slipped her arms around Maleficent's waist and clung to her slender frame. The sudden contact made the faery inhale sharply and look down at the girl. When Aurora sensed the tension, she looked up at her protector and smiled softly. Their eyes made inescapable contact; it was like the hearts were physically connected to each other and they beat as one. Maleficent's intoxicating green eyes swirled magically until they were almost gold. And to Maleficent, Aurora's eyes were that mysterious blue, bluer than the lakes of Moor combined. Endless.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen Malle." Aurora whispered to Maleficent.

"_Malle?" _She thought to herself. _"What a delightful nickname." _

"You're eyes remind me of an unending lake, mysterious and beautiful." Malle replied back, sincerity coating her words.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Aurora." She told the girl, tucking her wing under her; Maleficent pulled her almost until Aurora was on her lap. She leaned in and aimed to place a kiss on the Queen's temple. But instead Aurora rose her chin up and their lips met for the first time.


	2. Bound

Maleficent watched as Aurora's eyes fluttered shut in the instant their lips connected. The faery had not expected this to occur, their kiss. It felt as the storybooks described; a sudden rush of adrenaline and a mixture of intoxicating warmth that attempted to overwhelm Maleficent's senses. True Love's Kiss, or at least an _accidental _kiss. The only thing Maleficent could compare this feeling to, was flying. Their lips tensed and pressed slightly harder against one another to complete the kiss. The moment they parted, Aurora opened her eyes. Her pupils dilated and lips parted slightly, her exhalation was mostly silent if it wasn't for the shaky waft of air that caressed the base of Maleficent's throat. The feeling of Aurora's hot breath against her skin stoked an ember that had ignited somewhere within Maleficent. Though she stayed stoic and expressionless as the seconds ticked on. The faery watched Aurora's eyes dart left and right rapidly, searching her own eyes for some sort of reaction. Maleficent wasn't entirely sure _how _to respond, or if she should even respond at all. It seemed that they had a mental miscommunication, a total accident. _Right? _

"Sorry." Aurora finally murmured, after a few tense moments. "I hope I didn't upset you, Malle. Please forgive me if I have." She continued to apologize to the other woman as she put her head down and stared at her fidgeting fingers. At this point, Aurora was straddling the faery's lap and the heat from her body was doing funny things to Maleficent.

"_So. Not an accident after all." _Maleficent thought to herself. But she hated seeing her beloved beastie in any sort of distress or discomfort. Maleficent's brows furrowed in worry as she herself felt the familiar pang of regret and guilt wash over her. But why was she feeling this way herself? She had nothing to regret or feel guilty for, nothing to regret over the whole kiss. Regardless if she hadn't initiated it, she would never regret the beautiful gift that Aurora had given her. Instantly, the answer hit her.

"_Oh." _

Maleficent's hand came up to Aurora's chin and she gently pushed her face back into view, she was facing her again but not looking at her.

"Aurora, look at me." She said sternly, Aurora didn't obey at first. Her eyes were still darting around nervously and her breaths were fast yet silent. But when she finally did meet Maleficent's request, there was doubt and unmasked worry in the young girls eyes. She could practically hear Aurora's heartbeat thrum hastily from within her. Maleficent had to choose her words carefully so as not to confuse the girl. She was still so pure and innocent, the last thing Maleficent wanted to do was corrupt Aurora with these _impure _actions or thoughts that she felt so compelled to execute. Underneath her tough and intimidating exterior was an emotional maelstrom that threatened to destroy the safety walls that she had built within herself.

"Never apologize for doing something that you felt was right. If its kisses you want, then its kisses you shall get. I don't want you to feel that you can't ask something of me." She told the Queen as she rested her own hand on Aurora's thigh. Her cheeks darkened a little when the feeling registered there. And as if on cue Maleficent felt exactly what Aurora had felt.

_Desire._

Aurora gave a faint half smile when she noticed Maleficent's eyes swirl with emotion, those piercing emerald eyes in a hurricane of gold and blue. It was as if she had rainbows captured inside of them. Aurora reached up to cup Maleficent's prominent cheek, her thumb grazing over the indention and then over the height of her cheek. Her skin was flawless like porcelain, and utterly soft like silk. She was incredibly _hot_ underneath Aurora's touch, and Maleficent relished in the exquisite feeling and pressed her face into her hand. She allowed her lips and nose to brush the inside of Aurora's palm whenever the position gave in to it. Maleficent inhaled Aurora's wickedly delicious scent, causing her to moan a little.

"Are you alright, Malle? Have I brought you any discomfort?" They both paused in their actions and Maleficent quickly took her lips away from Aurora's hand.

"You haven't. I'm quite alright. I promise, Beastie." Maleficent opened up her arms to Aurora and she automatically snuggled closer to her Beloved faery. Her head rested at the top of Malle's chest and she was able to rest her chin on the Queen pretty blonde head. She wrapped her slender arms around Aurora and her wings followed suit. Aurora sat side saddled, her legs dangling off of the woman so the ends of Maleficent's flight feathers brushed against her feet. The Queen gazed at Malle's magnificent wings; they looked so powerful and brilliant. Maleficent rarely allowed Aurora to touch them. Could she blame her? Of course not, not after knowing what terrible things her father had done to the woman she loved the most. It deeply saddened her to know that somebody would want to hurt her Maleficent.

"What's wrong my darling?" Maleficent asked tentatively, her arms tightening slightly. Aurora snuggled impossibly closer, craving every single inch of her Beloved's touch.

"Nothing, godmother." She said almost silently. Malle's hand came up to softly caress her cheek and then her hair.

"You can't lie to me, Beastie. I know when something is bothering you. Now please tell me what troubles you." Aurora didn't jump straight into it, but she was making an attempt to form coherent sentences.

"I-I was just thinking about your wings."

"Oh? What about them?"

"I was just thinking about how beautiful they are and they are very becoming of you. I thought you absolutely beautiful before I saw you with them. But now that you do have them, I surely cannot deny that you are the most captivatingly beautiful being I have ever known."

Maleficent felt her lips twitch and she couldn't contain a proud smile. She allowed her wings to unfurl and stretch out a bit, watching Aurora as she gazed at the mystifying colors that her feathers radiated.

"I thank you for your kind words my Queen. I would say that they are the most beautiful part of me."

That's when Aurora moved her head out from under Malle's chin and looked at her longingly.

"What is it?" The faery asked, concern slightly warping her usual stoic features.

Maleficent watched as Aurora's gaze dropped to her full lips and from what it seemed either her neck or chest. The warm feeling was back, it pulsed through her like a heartbeat, sending ripples of desire to pulse through her body. Maleficent tried her hardest to ignore the immense urge to take what she so desired.

"I wish to kiss you again, Maleficent."

For a moment, Maleficent forgot how to breathe. It felt like her heart was in her throat and the maelstrom of emotion was back. But there was no way that she could deny Aurora.

"As you wish, _Your Majesty._" Was all she was able to say, almost a whisper.

It was all the answer Aurora needed before she maneuvered herself back to her previous position, straddling Maleficent's perfect hips, her rump right over the faery's groin. At least she was expecting this kiss, but what she didn't expect was Aurora's urgency to do so. She wrapped her arms around Maleficent's neck and hugged her close. Their chests pressed hard against each other. One of Aurora's hands tangled slightly in Malle's long hair, tugging it mindlessly. The act forced a small gasp the escape from the faery's mouth; giving Aurora just enough room to let her tongue enter her godmother's mouth. The ember now flared into a roaring fire inside of Maleficent. The moment their tongues came in contact, Malle couldn't contain her lustful elation. Her hand came up to the back of Aurora's neck, keeping her little _beastie _in place as they entered each other's mouths for the next few seconds. Aurora was about to break apart to catch her breath, but Maleficent caught her bottom lip between her teeth and tugged softly and then let go so they could both breath. They both possessed that incredibly wicked look when they were able to catch each other's gaze. Their lips moist from the intensity of their kiss, and it was unlike anything Malle had ever felt before. She just wanted more and more, the desire she now felt was rather undeniable.

"I love you, Maleficent."

"I love you too, Aurora."

Now it was Maleficent to lean in and capture the Queen's lips with her ruby red ones. The boldness of the faery's caught her off guard, making her whimper softly when their lips met again. Her strong wings came around them, shielding them from any peering eyes. Aurora's hands snaked up and down Malle's body, feeling her strong back muscles all the way up to the area where her wings fuse to her body. Her nails lightly scratching the sensitive muscles of her wings, making her whole body quiver and wings to unfurl and stretch.

"Curious little beastie." Maleficent growled, breaking the kiss.

"Yes…" Aurora's hands wandering slowly from Malle's back to her front. One slender finger skimming the opening of her silken robe, the tips of her nail grazing the valley of Maleficent's chest. "…very…_curious_." Aurora finished her sentence just as she felt the small curve of Malle's breast.

"And very bold." Maleficent took Aurora's wandering hand in her own and kissed her palm. She was doing everything she could to dampen this nearly uncontrollable desire.

"Look! There she is! A-Aurora!" Thisletwit called from just behind the tree.

"No you idiot! It's _Queen _Aurora now!" Knotgrass thwacked the blonde pixie on the back of the head.

"Hahahaha! Oh hello Queen Aurora!" Flittle greeted.

Maleficent's back stiffened and her feathers ruffled slightly at the pixie's arrival. Their annoying tiny voices made her ears ring. She growled outwardly, but she quieted down when Aurora gripped her hand and gave her a sympathetic smile. At least their desire had been extinguished. _For now, anyway._


	3. All Fogged Up

"Please get them out of my sight and hearing range before I squish them like the pests they are." Maleficent ordered sternly, facing yet not looking at Aurora.

"As you wish, godmother." Aurora obeyed immediately. She started to rise up and move away from Malle. Before she completely moved away she placed a moist kiss on the peak of Maleficent's tall cheekbone. Malle gave her a heated glance as the young Queen innocently scampered away towards the pixies. She watched her disappear the way they originally came in her peripheral, and once Maleficent was positive she was alone she released a heavy sigh and allowed her back to slump against the Rowen Tree. Her wings touched the warm earth, splayed out awkwardly on the floor. The back of her head rested on a low branch as she allowed her eyes to close, breathing hot agitated air through her nostrils. Her fingers running the tops of her temples, her head throbbed with an unknown and dizzying feeling. She was experiencing a head rush; not the kind of head rush one gets from standing up too fast. No, it was the kind of rush that only occurs when you feel that insatiable desire race through your veins. So powerful you think it'll take complete and utter control of your body and make you do things one would think they'd never do. Maleficent had just experienced a side of Aurora that she had originally thought would never exist. For the first time ever, she had watched her innocent little beastie become dark and primal.

"Well, that was rather interesting." Diaval suddenly said. Maleficent suddenly sat up, turned, and then glared at the raven man. Malle's wings were flared and ruffled. He had actually startled the faery, she had never been one to startle easy. But her mind wasn't her own this day.

"You saw?"

"Of course I did, from beginning to end. And from the looks and _sounds _of what I just witnessed, your _Little Beastie _isn't so little anymore and is craving a little-."

"If you want to live, you won't finish that sentence." Maleficent threatened mildly. Although she was quite ready to fry the little bastard where he stood for admitting that he had been watching their entire escapade.

"Oh come on, Maleficent! Do not act like what just happened was nothing. She's an adult now and she has obvious _adult _needs and she is coming to you for these _needs_!"

"You don't think I don't know that already, you idiot?" She then stood up and her posture turned passive aggressive, her head held high and wings jutting to the sides; exposing their great length. Maleficent's voice had gone up an octave, causing the raven man to take a step or two back.

"Then why are you choosing to ignore her? I watched you! You didn't know what to do with yourself!"

"Who says I'm ignoring her?"

"You just seem to be staving off her advances, why?" Diaval asked; curiosity on high. He cocked his head to the side like a bird would.

"What makes you think that's any of your business?" She snarled at her servant.

To Maleficent's surprise, Diaval didn't have some witty comeback to counter that.

"That's what I thought." She said at last, relaxing her wings and curling them back into place. When Diaval still didn't say anything she turned around and stepped closer to the edge of her flat, the grand lakes of Moor extended below her. Out in the distance a pack of Sky Dancers came into view and dove down to skate above the water's glassy surface. And down by the edge of the lake was Aurora. _Wow they're fast_. Down there with her was Balthazar and Lazarus the brother trees. The Elephrongs and Surface Skaters were there too. Dandelion Pixies and Moss Trolls paraded happily alongside their Queen. Maleficent watched the blonde goddess below with and intense and shameless adoration. Although to Diaval, it was just another one of his mistress's usual blank glare. He had finally bucked up the courage to approach Malle's side and they both watched their Queen from a distance.

"You know-." He began again, and the sound of his voice made Maleficent roll her eyes shut.

"-regardless of what just happened, that girl loves you Maleficent. She thinks the world of you and will do absolutely anything for you. I know you love her just the same. Aurora's feelings have obviously evolved into something stronger and don't you dare tell me you don't feel the same way. I could smell your bloody pheromones from where I was, which quite the distance it was." Diaval explained. And Maleficent shot him a deadly glare, her eyes bright with green and gold. He startled slightly and leaned away. When Maleficent was satisfied with her silent threat she looked back to Aurora who had inevitably found herself within the throngs of another mud war. The wind carried her shrill laughs and screams as she threw and got struck with sticky black silt. They watched the girl for a few more minutes before Maleficent turned on the ball of her heel and walked in the opposite direction.

"Where are you off to now?"

"A bath. Should you need me, I will be at the hot springs. Keep an eye on Aurora. _Into a bird." _She commanded andDiaval was now in his raven form and he flew down to Aurora's level. Maleficent took to the sky and made her way towards Moors hot springs for a much needed bath.

Lord, her pretty white and purple dress was now ruined, covered in thick black mud. At least her face was mud—oops. Not anymore. One of the Elephrongs had nailed Aurora right at the base of her chin and at the top of her neck. Sticky, dark silt clung to her pale skin as it splattered onto her chest and cheek and even in her golden hair. She squealed merrily as she retaliated at the blue amphibian with a giant handful of mud and she nailed it square in for face. Diaval chawed happily as the valley was filled with Aurora's happy and hysterical laughter once more. Their little war went on for another half hour or so until Aurora collapsed at the side of the bank, covered in mud and water.

The three pixies giggled at her, which she did indeed look ridiculously filthy. The girl needed a bath. After they rested and cleaned up a bit, or at least as much mud was removed from Aurora's face and hair, they began a new game, Tag, by the looks of it. The more spirited of Moor life joined in. The Elephrong's by the looks of it didn't have the energy to play Tag. So the Moss Trolls, Dandelion Pixies, and Stone Golems played along. Even Flittle, Knotgrass, and Thistletwit played along. Aurora had been It first and proceeded to dash after the nearest being. She tagged one of the Moss Trolls and it went after Knotgrass and she squealed as she went after Flittle. Aurora scampered away into the forest, picking up her sopping skirts and she went along. Diaval followed her, staying quiet at first. Without knowing, Aurora had dashed quite a ways away and found herself in the thick of the forest. She stopped a moment to catch her breath and Diaval landed on a low branch that sat at Aurora's head level.

"KHAW! KHAW!" He rasped at her.

"What is it Diaval?"

"KHAW KHAW KHAW!" And he flew farther to the next branch, leading her in a specific direction. But Aurora followed nonetheless. The raven lead her through the thick wood, under giant fallen deadwoods that had to be decades to centuries old. And over the slow slopes of hills and through a canyon that she had not yet ventured before. They had journeyed at least a mile and a half in a random direction to get to where they were at now.

"Where in the world are you taking me Diaval? Malle is going to be terribly upset if you get us lost!" Aurora called to the raven that had actually stopped flying and was now hopping quickly from rock to rock beside the Queen. He was in front of her slightly, as she was still following him. She stayed quiet the rest of the way, and then there was a strange change in the air around them. It turned thick and heavy and hot. And there was even fog that had seemed to manifest out of nowhere. It grew thicker and thicker until it nearly obscured her vision in an incandescent light. The confined space opened up into a large clouded expanse, Aurora could hear water flowing and splashing around her. Aurora had stopped by a large rock wall that had this hidden alcove, she went into the space. Still following Diaval. The large raven hobbled along on the moist sandstone floor. The alcove turned into a grotto, steaming water flowed through cracks and crevices to pool and lap at the yellowish sandstone. As they walked around the water and back out into the open, Diaval stopped and jumped back slightly causing Aurora to stop.

"What?" She half whispered to the bird. He sidestepped and looked up at her, clicking his beak and then used his long black wing to gesture in the direction they were going. Tentatively, Aurora moved passed Diaval and walked out into the steamy/foggy valley. It was still rather difficult to see, and then out of nowhere she heard the heavy wing beats and the fog and steam was blown up and out. It rolled and waved passed Aurora, startling her and she fled for a moment back into the grotto, shielding herself by the sandstone wall. When the fog cleared just enough, the truest most radiant sight was exposed to her. Maleficent, naked, and wet. She was standing atop a large boulder. Aurora was close enough to see the water shine off of her pale body. She had to put a hand over her mouth to prevent a strangled groan from escaping; her heart thrummed audibly in her ears, blood roaring through her veins. And that aching feeling returned to the sweet spot between her legs. She ate up the sight before her. Maleficent was slender, but she had curves in the right area's and toned muscles. Her hips were actually slender yet curvy. When her hot gaze swept between the faery's legs, she found that Maleficent was completely free of any hair. Raking her gaze higher, she noticed that her breasts were indeed smaller than one would assume. Not to say she wasn't endowed, she was. But she was probably no bigger than the Queen herself. They were perfect size, with rosy nipples that peaked through Malle's damp chestnut hair. Her wings were the only thing that appeared completely dry. She had not been made aware of Aurora's presence, so she acted completely natural. Aurora stifled a moan when Maleficent jumped from the boulder, her wings catching the hot air as her feet lightly touched into the steaming water. She could see the slight muscle movement in her shoulders as her wings moved behind her. And she watched how her hips rolled femininely as she walked into deeper water. As if her face couldn't get any brighter, which it did once Maleficent walked far enough ahead to expose her rump to Aurora's greedy eyes. Even that was perfectly rounded and toned. The pulse between her legs was starting to become too much too bare. Maleficent squatted into the water, her wings craning upward to avoid becoming wet, she scooped the hot water over her shoulders and across her chest and between her legs. Aurora noticed that Maleficent's wings quivered when her hand disappeared between her voluptuous thighs. Right then, something possessed Aurora to step out from behind her hiding spot and out into the open. The moment she hitched in a breath, Maleficent head snapped back and her wings came down to wrap around her naked body. The eye contact was undeniable, and they both thought the same thought.

"_What am I doing here?"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

After a few seconds Maleficent relaxed, allowing her wings to drape down a little, but not yet exposing herself.

"Beastie? What are you doing here?"


	4. That Feeling

"Aurora? What are you-? How did you-?"

"KHAW KHAW KHAW!" They both heard Diaval chaw nearby, Maleficent snapped her head in the direction she heard the little bastard. Her teeth bared behind her blood red lips, seething with annoyance. Aurora turned to see Diaval in his raven form fly away as fast as he could, he was against the slope of the canyon, almost out of sight.

"_Into a wolf!_" She shouted as her arms sprang out passed her wing in the direction of the servant. Aurora watched as Diaval's body enlarged and contorted into a new form. He immediately lost his wings and he fell quite a few feet above the rocks. His body smacked and tumbled down and he cried out as his body came in contact with the rock wall and floor. Aurora felt bad for the poor mutt, but he got up and darted away as fast as he could. The Queen watched as Diaval half limped and half trotted away and out of sight. The sudden sound of swishing water caught Aurora's attention as she quickly looked back to see Maleficent wading towards her. The water was about calve deep and stopped just short of her knee. She was about ten feet away from Aurora when she actually noticed she had been approaching her. It was this sudden realization that snapped her out of the trance she had been in and she attempted to stumble backwards in the water. She failed miserably and fell ass first straight into the steamy water. The water splashing up to wet her face and hair, blinding her for a split second as she tried to get back up. But by then, Maleficent had already gained the ten feet and loomed over the girl. Instantly Aurora looked up, through her messy dirty blonde hair, at the faery. Maleficent didn't try hiding herself from Aurora's gaze.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, godmother! I didn't mean to come here! I was only following Diaval!" Aurora tried explaining, searching Maleficent's rather bleak expression. Her eyes were hooded and dark red lips pursed softly as she stared down at the girl. Aurora noticed when Malle's eyes started wandering around her body. And when her chin inevitably lowered as her eyes strained to go lower, Aurora looked down herself and noticed that her white and purple dress had become sheer and clung to her skin. Her pink nipples were hard peaks and visible through the fabric, the dress clung to her flat stomach and to her thighs. With her knees submerged, the heavy hem of the dress sank low to cling between Aurora's legs. Maleficent was able to see the patch of darker hair between the Queen's legs, she inhaled deeply and groaned a little. Aurora closed her legs when she watched Maleficent's expression changed, and she placed the back of her lithe hand against her nose for a moment as she stared down at Aurora with a heated glare.

"You stink, Beastie. Come; let me help you get clean." Maleficent had lied beautifully, working under the guise that Aurora's stench was horrid had worked perfectly. When in truth, she could almost taste Aurora's arousal. It was thicker than the steam and fog of the springs and it nearly overwhelmed Maleficent's senses. The faery forced herself to act as normal as her body would allow; she reached out to her Queen and Aurora took her hand tentatively. Once she was up, the dress clung even harder to her body, it wrinkling awkwardly on her waist and legs, and it was quite heavy.

"Please tell me this isn't the only dress you brought?"

"I brought more."

"Good."

Malle's hands came up to Aurora's high necked collar, her nails bunching up the fabric and the tearing it completely. The act shocked the Queen and made her squeak. The sound of the fabric ripping was an unusual sound to Aurora, it was exciting and new; and in this situation it was devilishly arousing. Once the faery had ripped the dress to the valley of Aurora's modest breasts she gripped the edges and peeled them over her pale shoulders. This process exposed Aurora's breasts and she eyed Maleficent the moment her chest was exposed to the open air. The faery's eyes seemed to be in the area she would expect, but her expression wasn't. She was being observant in a nonlustful way. It was like she was lightly examining every inch of skin that was exposed, like she was looking for any wounds. In fact, she was acting very _motherly_. Aurora helped herself and peeled the sleeves from her arms and helped Malle with the rest of the dress. After a point, it totally just fell from her form and plunked into the water. Now finally naked alongside her faery, Maleficent smiled shyly and intertwined her long fingers with Aurora's and she stepped out and over the waterlogged dress and towards deeper water. Malle's wing came out to pull Aurora closer, shielding as much of her body as she could from any peeking toms.

"Do you mind getting your wings wet, Malle?" Aurora asked softly, the water now to mid-thigh and a small portion of Maleficent's feathers had been submerged.

"I don't particularly enjoy getting them wet, mostly because they take a long while to dry…and because I look embarrassingly silly with wet wings. But, considering you are with me and you absolutely reek and are covered in mud, I will deal with my discomfort and get you clean."

Once they were about waist deep, Maleficent pressed down on Aurora's shoulders, silently commanding her to squat down into the hot water. Aurora moaned out loud when the steamy water flowed over her body and over her shoulders. Her entire body just relaxed, her muscles loosening. That lovely sound made Maleficent shiver and groan quietly as she forced herself to sit behind Aurora. But even she too released a moan as the water enveloped her wings and soaked the feathers. Even though there was an odd discomfort the feeling of water touching her wings, it soothed those muscles. She had aches and pains that she never knew existed in her strong wings. Aurora suddenly moved herself between Maleficent's legs, giving the faery a start. She seemed incredibly timid today. Aurora maneuvered her body so she actually floated on her back, her hair spreading out and sinking under the water. Malle could see the dirt drop and dissipate from her beautiful ringlets. She had her eyes closed for the most part, which gave Maleficent a moment to view the girl's body before her. But Aurora was no longer a _girl_; she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. She had matured mentally and physically, her mind as sharp as a sword and her body as curvaceous as the slopes of Moor. She was still slender, but she wasn't as delicate looking as she was when she was sixteen. Aurora had filled out her dresses at the hips and chest. Her needs had obviously grown along with her, and regardless of their previous…acts…Maleficent wasn't exactly sure of how much knowledge Aurora had of mating or the acts leading up to it. Maybe she was just making it up as she went along? Going off on her instincts?

"Has something caught your eye, godmother?" Aurora asked innocently, although Maleficent could hear the light sarcastic sass coating her words.

"_Sassy Little Beastie." _She thought to herself.

"Perhaps. But it seems that something has caught _your _eye, Aurora." The faery pointed out as she watched Aurora's cheeks turn red and her eyes dart away. This made Malle laugh softly, her brilliant white teeth shimmering. Aurora then sat up and turned slightly towards her faery, her face looming close. She turned a little more, her hands coming to rest on top of Malle's thighs and she pressed her forehead against Maleficent's.

"You have caught my eye, Maleficent. You've always been on my mind ever since I could first remember. You were, and still are, all I ever think about. I love you more than anything. I love you more than anybody should love somebody."

That hit home, hearing Aurora say that to her. To actually hear that she was loved had to be the most beautiful feeling Maleficent had ever felt.

"Aurora…I-I love you too." Maleficent croaked out, trying to blink back the unfamiliar stink of tears.

Maleficent leaned forward and pressed her lips against Aurora's and the young woman responded. She briefly broke the kiss and moved to climb onto Maleficent's lap and straddled her. Their bodies rubbing against each other as Aurora closed the small space between them. Malle's heart was in her throat the entire time Aurora changed position, her fiery, soaked skin sliding erotically against Maleficent's was an extraordinary feeling. It felt like little tiny lightning bolts shocking every inch of skin as they moved together. One of her hands came up to tangle in Malle's hair and slightly tug her head back. Aurora kissed from her lips down to her chin and along her jawline. The feel of the younger woman's lips against her skin was so…so…sensual. When Aurora's lips finally came in contact with Maleficent's neck, her whole body quivered when the Queen teeth brushed against her skin. A soft moan escaped passed her lips to drift into Aurora's ears. She laughed darkly against her faery's neck and started to lick in the middle of her throat.

"_A-Aurora." _Maleficent whimpered to her Queen. She could feel her smile against her skin, and then her teeth and lips clamped down onto the patch of flesh and worked her. Malle's mouth dropped open and a pleasure filled groan ripped from her throat as Aurora suckled on her neck. The act made her body shake and even her wings quivered and convulsed. The sucking feeling dove down between Maleficent's legs, causing her sex to throb almost painfully. When Aurora did cease in her torture, she leaned back slightly to observe her work. A dark red, almost black bruise now adorned Maleficent's once flawless throat and the faery watched the prideful smirk sweep across Her Majesty's lips. Aurora pulled her back into a crushing kiss, her tongue begging to be let into her godmother's mouth. Maleficent obliged all too easily and shivered when their tongues met and mated and glided against each other. Aurora's tongue claimed every inch of Malle's mouth. _She was in control_. They only stopped to take in a desperate breath, and there was this animalistic desperation in Aurora's eyes. She leaned into close to her protector's ear and whispered,

"_I need you, Maleficent._"


	5. Needed

Needing was one thing, but to _be needed _was something completely different. As the Protector of Moor, its inhabitants needed her strength as a faery and as a leader. But being needed as their Protector was sidelined by Aurora's fervent and desperate need for Maleficent in general. To the young woman, the faery was just more than her "godmother" and her "protector". Maleficent was a goddess in Aurora's eyes, who was under the guise as her faery godmother. A Faery Goddess created just for her to match her wants and needs. In this moment, in the heated water of the springs, Maleficent's need had indeed matched Aurora's.

"I need you too, Aurora. I _want _you. Now." Maleficent rasped to Aurora.

"Then I'm yours." Aurora replied.

That was all acceptance Maleficent needed; her hand came up to cup the back of the Queen's neck as she pulled her head down into a kiss. Their hot mouths fighting each other for dominance, teeth gnashing together as the kiss deepened. It was erotic in the most shameless of ways, naughty and devilishly scandalous. But neither woman cared if anyone was watching at this point. Probably their only viewer was Diaval, who probably snuck back to just watch and see what would happen. If he were watching, he was in for quite the show.

Aurora's hands had wandered away from Malle's neck and made their way over her shoulders to cup the older woman's breasts in her hands. Maleficent moaned deeply into their kiss when Aurora's hot hands enveloped her sensitive breasts. With her free hand, Maleficent raked her nails down into Aurora's back, not too hard though; just enough pressure to get the girl to understand what she was making the faery feel. Aurora's nails scraped over Malle's dark rosy nipples, and they peaked gorgeously for the Queen. Her body was responding to every move Aurora made. She pinched and twisted the sensitive buds and it caused Maleficent to break their kiss and roll her head back and groan outwardly.

"Aurora! P-please!"

"Please, what?" Aurora's voice held this arrogant tone, it wasn't bad, just wasn't what Maleficent wasn't expecting. But she knew what Aurora was fishing for.

"Please…_Your Majesty_. Please me!" Maleficent _begged_.

"Good, _Beastie_." The Queen retorted after Maleficent had submitted to her. She had heard her godmother actually whimper after her statement. Aurora went back to kissing and sucking onto Malle's neck. The first initial hickey had actually disappeared almost immediately after it had been placed. These ones were no different as she bit, nibbled, and sucked on the faery's flesh. One of her hands had started wandering lower and lower until she reached the apex of Malle's hip she had actually pushed her hips up towards her Queen's hand. The movement decreased the space between her hand and Maleficent's sex as the tips of Aurora's fingers brushed her there. There was a sharp intake of breath followed by a violent shiver, even her wings seemed to quiver of their own volition. Nobody had ever touched her there; her own hands had been Malle's only company all her life. She leaned back, her hands bracing themselves on the spring floor, her nails scraping the bedrock below her palms.

Aurora enjoyed the way Maleficent's body responded to her touch, so she brushed against her sex again. Only this time her fingertips glided against her hard clit, and a high pitched moan ripped from Malle's throat. Aurora had never heard that sound come out of her stoic protector before. It was an exciting new sound that gave her a brief hot adrenaline rush. A prideful grin sweeping across her perfect lips as she repeated the task over and over again until she could feel Maleficent trembling violently

"Mmm, so close aren't we?"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty." Her eyes were as bright as emeralds sitting in the sun with flecks of gold and red shimmering throughout those illustrious eyes. Aurora lightly toyed with Maleficent's outer lips, softly pinching and pulling just to elicit those rare little noises she would make. The fire deep within Malle's womb was growing and roaring, bringing her ever closer to orgasm.

"Aur- Your M-Majesty, I-I need to-."

"What do you need my pet?" She persisted, Aurora inserted two fingers into Maleficent's cunt and her inner muscles automatically clenched hard and pulsated around her digits. Between the hot water around them, and Aurora's delving fingers, Maleficent felt dizzy with desire, her head pounding and body frustrated from not reaching release.

_So close. So fucking close._

"I-I need you t-to make me c-cum. Plea-se Your M-Majesty!" The faery begged.

"As you wish." Aurora plunged a third finger into Maleficent's quivering heat, those muscles clenching hard around the intrusion and milking her fingers as the Queen pumped in and out of her godmother in smooth, rough thrusts. It hadn't taken much to bring the faery to orgasm, but when she did tip over the edge and plunge; she threw her head back and howled out into the open air with pure ecstasy. Her entire body tensed and twitched, her wings convulsed with her pounding orgasm. The Queen's name echoed throughout the tall canyon walls and over into the forest. Maleficent repeated Aurora's name over and over again until it was almost silent. When Malle opened her eyes, Aurora withdrew her fingers from the tight cunt they were lodged in. Even though the water had washed away a majority of the lubricant, Aurora observed her fingers and watched Maleficent's clear, slippery cum stream down her hand. Her eyes shot up to look at her faery; she panted heavily and her eyes were glazed over. The moment Aurora put her fingers in her mouth, a dark yet lazy grin carved itself on Malle's lips and she softly moaned at the sight of her little Beastie drinking off her cum. She sucked each finger clean and even licked her lips after.

"_Delicious_. Here, have a _taste_." She offered quickly, and before Maleficent could protest, Aurora's lips were latched onto hers. The Queen's tongue bombarding Malle's lips until she opened up and her flavor mixed with Aurora's saliva barraged her senses. It was sickeningly intoxicating; tasting herself. But at the same time she didn't care, all that mattered was the woman on top of her right now. In fact that is all she has ever cared about for eighteen years.

"Mmm, you're right. Delicious." Maleficent commented after they parted. And just like that, Aurora's sweet and innocent demeanor had returned, she could see it in her eyes and in her smile.

"Let's get you cleaned up now, Malle." She said sweetly.


	6. You Are, I Promise

Maleficent chuckled softly at Aurora's statement.

"Me? Get cleaned up? You're the one who is still covered in mud." Maleficent began, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Then can we at least wash each other?" Aurora asked tentatively. It was as if her aggressive dominance had suddenly waned and she was back to being the shy young lady Maleficent knew her as.

"Of course, but I insist on cleaning you first, I don't want that mud to stain your beautiful golden hair."

Aurora nodded silently and turned around, her back to the faery and Maleficent pulled her down so her head rested on her lap. Using her nails, she delicately scrapped the Queen's scalp and threaded through her silky hair, trying to get every grain of dirt out of her hair. This was done in near silence; thankfully it wasn't an awkward silence. Aurora noticed that Malle had this beautiful flushed afterglow on her cheeks and her body. And her eyes were almost completely golden in color with green flecks instead of the other way around. Her lips had the sexy blood red they always had. Aurora hummed and moaned softly as Malle worked her scalp and hair; it was so relaxing, especially having the hot water flowing around them as well. They would make brief eye contact here and there; when they did they both smiled and visibly blushed. She took to the task of pulling out all of the girls knots and matts in her locks before helping her sit back up. Aurora started scrubbing off what dirt and grime was left on her front while Maleficent massaged her shoulders and back.

"Your turn, Malle." Aurora said happily once she had cleaned sufficiently. Maleficent smiled softly and nodded, Aurora stood up and walked around her.

"Would you like to lay your head on my lap? I can do the same thing you did for me?"

"I would greatly appreciate that. Thank you." Malle carefully began to lie down; she twitched when Aurora's hands came to lightly grip her horns.

"There you go my love, now just relax your wings." After she had laid her down onto Aurora's lap, she hesitantly let her wings fall back into the water completely until they had relaxed completely. It was such an odd feeling having them completely soaked and submerged. The odd feeling of the water flowing through her feathers was similar to what it felt like to have air breeze through them. Only wet and heavy. Aurora was careful with her horns as she cupped the hot water and wet the tops of Maleficent's hair. Her faery godmother moaned when the water flowed over her head and horns and streamed down her neck. Her big beautiful lips parting with a sigh as Aurora started massaging her scalp. Her wings surfaces here and there, like flapping underwater. Aurora did everything Maleficent had done for her, comb through her dark hair, unknotting as much as she could.

"You may sit up now." Aurora permitted, and Maleficent got up, minding her horns.

"Thank you, Aurora. That was wonderful. Are you ready to dry off?" The Queen nodded and the women rose up, supporting each other since they were rather wobbly from the hot water. A torrent of water fell from Maleficent's wings, and they sagged a little more than usual. And it was like Malle was slightly struggling with the added water weight.

"I'm sorry, godmother. I didn't think getting your wings wet would bring you this much discomfort." Aurora held Maleficent's hand as they waded through the water and onto the rocky shoreline.

"Don't apologize; it was time they themselves got a bath. So thank you for helping me get them clean."

They got up onto a large boulder where the sun seemed to be heating the most. Maleficent's robes were in a pile, sitting there.

"I usually sunbathe until I am dry enough. You can wear my robes, Beastie."

"But then you have nothing to wear!"

Maleficent smiled at Aurora's concern. It was endearing.

"It's alright my dear. I don't want any eyes looking at your body. It's bad enough that mongrel was probably watching us. So please, get dressed my love.

"Yes, godmother." Aurora said quietly and she bent over to pick up the robes and while she was bent over, Maleficent stepped closer and lightly patted Aurora's rump. Making the young woman squeak and whine at the contact. She instantly snapped up with the robes in hand, and gave Maleficent a smirk. The faery did the same in return as she took the robe from Aurora and helped her slip it on. It seemed finer than silk and impossibly soft against her damp skin. It was much longer on Aurora, and a little bigger. There were two long slits on the back for Maleficent's wings. Malle stepped a ways away and spread her wings out all the way, the sun shining through her damp wings. She started to beat them as hard she could, even becoming airborne. The water flew from her great wings. In all honesty it was rather silly to see her struggling to dry herself, but she also felt sorry for her godmother. Even in her current situation she was still majestic and beautiful. Water stained the boulder below them, turning it dark grey. Aurora had sat down, leaning back, enjoying the heat from the high sun. After about ten or fifteen minutes of Malle trying to dry her wings off at much as she could, she finally landed close to her Queen. They looked brilliant. The dark brown and silver was shining in the sun. She was shocked that her wings were _that _dirty. They were mostly dry; she just needed to sun herself more. Aurora had wrung out her hair and had laid out on the warm rock. The robe was parted slightly so a beautiful line of her skin from her chest to her crotch was visible. The Queen had dozed off a little. Maleficent carefully sat down next to her and pulled her close. She kissed Aurora's forehead, down to her nose, and then her pink lips. And even though her eyes had been closed, she kissed Malle back, her hand coming up to cup her high cheekbone. Her eyes opened and she smiled at Maleficent, who smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Beastie.

Maleficent spread her wings out and laid them down on the warm rock, Aurora cuddled up next to her. Resting her head on Malle's stomach with her arms wrapped around her waist. Malle fingered through the younger woman's hair, humming something soft, like a lullaby. The sun felt glorious on Aurora's skin, she had never sun bathed before, let alone sun bathed naked. Let alone sun bathed naked with another naked woman. Aurora started to listen closer to Maleficent's humming; it was soft and relaxing.

"That's beautiful, Malle. Where did you learn that song?"

"Mmm…my mother would sing it to me; most of the time she would hum it, just like I am now. The song is called '_Once Upon A Dream_'. She would put me to sleep with this song almost every evening when I was a child. It's…the only song I know."

"Can you sing it for me?" Aurora asked softly, but Maleficent answered back with a decisive,

"No."

"Pleeeeease, Malle? I want to hear you sing for me. Please, please, please? I love your voice just as you speak normally, I can only dream about how angelic you sound singing! Oh please, godmother?" Aurora begged like she used to, it was more cute than annoying. Just hearing the difference in pitch as her voice went a little higher into this almost child-like voice. The way a child begs for a sweet or to be picked up. Even hearing her darling little Aurora beg, couldn't keep her from saying no. So, she sighed, but complied.

"_I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once. The way you did once upon a dream._" When Maleficent had finished singing, she propped herself up on her elbow to look down at Aurora. She had turned over on her stomach, resting her head on crossed arms in front of her; and she had the biggest smile on her face. The kind of smile the makes the heart flutter and forces you to even smile on your dullest day.

"What?"

"You have the most beautiful voice I had ever heard." Aurora finally said, her voice was laced with wonder and adoration, you could even see it in her sapphire eyes.

"Tch. No I don't. But thank you for trying to boost my ego." That's when Aurora grabbed Maleficent's thigh and started to get on top of her.

"Aurora, what are you-?" Instantly the Queen's lips captured the faery's, her hand tangled her hair; pulling Maleficent closer into the kiss. Their lips clashed over and over again until they were breathless. When they were able to make eye contact, their eyes radiated with excitement and desire. Aurora cupped Malle's cheeks in her hands and started nuzzling her face and forehead and hair; and even placed kisses onto her horns.

"I would never lie to you, Maleficent. You have a beautiful voice. You have beautiful skin, beautiful eyes, beautiful wings, beautiful horns, and a beautiful body. You are perfect to me. Your Beastie says you are perfect. You mean so much to me, Maleficent. More than you can possibly fathom. You are _perfect_. And I love you, I will always love you. I promise that my feelings for you will never change." Instantly Maleficent hugged Aurora tight to her, burying her face in the crook of the Queen's neck and let out a soft whimper. _Maleficent was crying_.

"Oh please Malle, I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm so sorry!" Maleficent pulled back after a second and looked into her ladyships eyes, while tears fell from her own.

"Never apologize for doing something that you felt was right." Malle said softly, it made Aurora smile. The faery pulled Aurora back and their kiss began anew. Maleficent wrapped her wings around them. The heat they absorbed from the sun resonated around the women as their kiss deepened. Aurora thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of having Maleficent under her, completely under her control. Aurora's hand was still tangled in Malle's hair.

"Mine." She almost whispered to the faery, and Maleficent laughed darkly, as her own hand coming up to grip Aurora's hair.

"_Mine._" She growled into the Queen's ear.


	7. The Plan

"All yours and nobody else's, not even Phillip's."

The instant Maleficent heard that name her smile dampened, and Aurora saw it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up. I was just trying to be…romantic." She tried explaining, but Malle placed a slender finger over the Queen's lips and gave her a small smile.

"I know what you were trying to be my love. I thought he was long gone anyway?" Aurora didn't answer immediately, instead her eyes kind of avoided Maleficent's. She drew her wings back, allowing the sun to touch their faces.

"Aurora." She said sternly, and the woman looked at Maleficent shyly.

"What's happened?"

"N-nothing! I swear!"

"Aurora." Maleficent's voice growing increasingly darker.

"He's…purposed at least four times within the past two months, and I almost just want to say yes just to shut him up. He's rather annoying, that one." Maleficent sighed, annoyance within the sound. She kissed Aurora on her lips and stroked her cheek.

"Would you like me to get rid of him for you?" Maleficent asked, her voice thick with anticipation, she was curious about Aurora's answer. But she didn't answer quickly again.

"How would you suggest we get rid of him? I don't want him physically harmed."

"I could just intimidate him? Scare him off?"

"Well, his kingdom is a vital trade and military partner. And his father is my closest ally, so I really don't want their heir to be intimidated to help my kingdom in any time of need."

"Well then what do you suggest?" The faery asked, giving Aurora a fake pouty lower lip, but she smiled anyway.

"Why don't I just tell him that I am engaged to somebody else?" Maleficent's brow rose at the suggestion.

"Oh? And who would you tell him you're 'engaged' to?"

"You, of course." Maleficent couldn't contain the grin that broke out on her lips; it was a prideful and pleasured smile. She chuckled at Aurora's answer, wholly enjoying the idea.

"And how do you think he will react to that?" Aurora shrugged at the next question.

"I'm not entirely sure. I guess we'll just have to find out then, shall we?"

"But what of your council? I'm absolutely sure that the boy will go preach his news to them, or citizens and word will each the ears of your advisors."

"Then I guess we'll have to actually get married then." Aurora countered almost immediately and smiled so brilliantly her smile rivaled the sun itself.

"Wait…what?"


	8. Home Sweet Home

"Y-You want us to get married?" Maleficent asked utterly shocked and in pure disbelief. She hovered over Aurora, her wings slightly outstretched and eyes wide. Aurora could see the green magic and emotion swirl in those hypnotizing eyes; yet the Queen wasn't quite sure what type of reaction Maleficent was giving off. Was it positive? Or negative? The question made Aurora a little nervous, so she subconsciously started fidgeting with a ringlet of her own hair.

"Well yes. I-I know it's not a fae custom but it is a very important human tradition. To be forever bound to the person you love more than anything is indeed something to be celebrated."

"And you want to spend the rest of your life with me? What if you get tired of me? Or fall out of love with me?" Aurora could hear the nervous fear in her powerful faery's voice. Maleficent had sat up onto her haunches with her hands over her ruby lips and worry furrowing her brow. Even her wings tucked in tight, her flight feathers tickling her legs behind them. She was straddling Aurora's hips and the Queen quickly propped herself up on her elbow while she lovingly stroked Maleficent's thigh.

"My beautiful and perfect, Malle…" Aurora began calmly as she reached out to Maleficent, the faery looked at her hand and then to her face. She seemed so unlike herself, so timid and _scared_. It was like nobody had ever told her that she was truly loved.

The more Aurora thought about it, the more true that thought became. Her father had completely built her up, saying that he loved her and gave her _True Love's Kiss_ and then mutilated her. He took advantage of her once kind, good-natured heart. And for that, Aurora felt guilty. Even though it wasn't her fault in the slightest, she still felt guilty because King Stefan was _her _father. The despicable king that she was _related _to. But Aurora was not her father; and she would never be the kind of person he was. She truly loves Maleficent and she knows that Maleficent loves her back. She's just scared to show that love, in fear that it won't be reciprocated.

"…I promise that I will _never_ tire of you. Nor will I _ever _fall out of love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend that life _here _in the Moors. I'm going to give up my crown so we can be free and happy together! I love you, Maleficent and I promise you that will never change! I want it to be you who takes my virtue, it is you that I trust with my heart, with me soul." At the instant she ended her little speech; Maleficent shot forward and placed a solid kiss onto the Queen's lips. Although she was taken by surprise, she quickly cupped the fae's tall cheek and stroked her.

"You would give up your crown for _me_? You would give me your virtue?" Maleficent asked after they parted.

"Of course. I would give up anything just so I can be with you. I trust you with my entire being. You mean more to me than you can possibly imagine. I would do absolutely anything for you, and I know you would do anything for me. I mean, for heaven's sake you navigated an iron gauntlet just to get to me and you battled my father to rescue me."

Maleficent listened silently as she was propped on her elbows and her hands ran through Aurora's soft wavy hair. She gave a weak smile when Aurora regaled over the events that seemed to occur so long ago.

"I really wouldn't call it a battle between Stefan and I. If it weren't for you returning my wings, Stefan would've driven that sword right through me. You saved me, Aurora, and for that you have my eternal gratitude."

"And you have mine for waking me from my _death-like _sleep." Aurora responded. The two smiled at each other and just stared unwaveringly. After a few long moments Maleficent bent back down and started to kiss Aurora; it started off soft and tender. Soon it became harder and harder to keep her hands to herself, Maleficent's hands ached to explore the beautiful woman below her. As their mouths parted for easy access, her hands started their mission of touching and stroking every available area of Aurora's pristine body. Her long nails grazing and lightly scratching her ribs up to her shoulders; making Aurora shiver under her and whine into their kiss. Maleficent's knee came to push between Aurora's thighs and bump against her dampening sex. At the moment of contact Aurora gasped, giving Maleficent a chance to dominate the Queen's mouth; her tongue touching every inch she could. Malle drew in her lower lip between her teeth and tugged softly before her lip slipped from her grasp. The Queen panted as if she ran a marathon, her dark sapphire eyes growing brighter with desire.

"I need you Malle." Aurora begged.

"I need you too, Aurora. But not here, too many prying eyes." Maleficent rasped, lust coating her words.

"Where, then?" The Queen asked, her eyes filled with untapped lust, Maleficent could hear the desperation in her voice. Maleficent was thinking as fast as she could.

"I-I may know a place." She said quickly and stood up, taking Aurora with her.

"Let me dress first." She said, and just as Aurora was going to give her back her robe, Malle walked off towards the water again and conjured her golden green magic. The water then took a life of its own and as Maleficent spread her arms out, the water took form around her body. It darkened in color and lost its transparency as it turned into a light bluish grey color. The edges were a bronze almost gold color. Once her new robes were in place, she let her arms drop and she turned back to Aurora with a fiery glint in her magical eyes.

"Hm…you're slightly too large for me to carry as you are…A-Aurora would it be alright if I turned you into something smaller for this journey? I only ask because we have to fly to get to the area I'm thinking of." Maleficent asked hesitantly, wringing her hands a little.

"Of course it'd be alright. You needn't ask me, go on Malle. Work you're magic." Aurora gave Malle the go ahead and the faery smiled a little.

"_Into a cat!_" She commanded, and immediately Aurora's form was suddenly engulfed in a golden flurry of golden dust-like magic and she shrunk down. The gown piled on top of her new, smaller form. As Aurora tangled with the robe until finally she was able to kick it off.

"_Did it work?_" She asked, but the only thing that came out was mewing, Aurora finally noticed that she was drastically looking up at Maleficent. And the look on the faery's face was pretty priceless. A brilliant smile adorned those red lips, a smile that made the heart sing.

"I thought it impossible for you to get any cuter, Aurora. It seems that I am mistaken." She complimented and she knelt down before her. She outreached a hand to pat Aurora's little head.

"_Am I a cat now?_" She asked, but more incoherent mewing came out.

"Awww, so precious." Maleficent started to lightly scratch Aurora's chin and ears. She loved it so much that she started purring and leaning and turning into the scratches. After, Aurora looked behind her to see golden fur and a long fluffy tail. Instantly Aurora was intrigued and tried chasing her own tail, failing completely and tripping on the robe only to fall onto her side with the tail between her paws. It was as if her attention span had dropped at an incredible rate.

"Come now, Aurora. It's time to take to the sky." Maleficent said kindly, picking Aurora up carefully and holding her from her bottom with her arm across her mid-section.

"I got you, I promise I won't let go." Maleficent kissed her on top of her head, and Aurora gazed up at her only to lick the tip of her nose. It made Malle smile; she spread her wings wide and beat them down hard, going airborne. She felt Aurora's claws slightly dig through the fabric of the robe as they ascended higher and higher above the springs. The canyon and the forest beyond the high walls of the canyon became visible. And even a dark, giant spot that was hiding not so conspicuously at the entrance of the springs was seen.

"_Diaval!_" Aurora cried, a long high pitched mewl rang out. The great raven wolf looked up and started to follow them as they cut through the air like a sword on flesh.

"Annoying mongrel." Maleficent grumbled as they ascended a little higher. Aurora couldn't stop looking all around them; it was truly amazing. She felt that scary sensation in her feet and fingers and even in her stomach. The kind of feeling one gets when they look over the edge of something. But Maleficent held her close to her chest; Aurora could feel her strong heartbeat against her furry back. They flew over the Great Moor Lakes now, the giant Sky Dancers floated on the breeze just at the surface of the lakes and all manners of life on the ground carried about their business as the two raced by. They were heading towards the Sky Pillars now, the enormous towers of earth that seemed to shoot up out of nowhere. Each contained so much greenery and life; they were their own ecosystem it seemed. As they flew deeper and deeper into the maze of pillars, the pathways became narrower and narrower. Aurora mewled worriedly and felt was gripped reassuringly by Malle.

"I know where I am going my dear, don't fret." Maleficent told the Cat Queen. She tucked her wings in more and more, just narrowly dodging the great earth towers. Just as Aurora thought it couldn't get any tighter, the pillars opened up into a valley of some sort with a humongous lone Sky Pillar in the middle of the small lake it occupied. The pillar was bright with green vibrant plant life. There were other smaller, thinner pillars around the mother one. Giant, thick vines connected all the smaller pillars and levitating boulders to the main center piece. It was so beautiful here, probably the most pristine and enchanting area's Aurora had ever seen of Moor. Near the top of the pillar was a giant gaping opening, a cave mouth.

"We're here, my love." Maleficent announced. She decreased her speed greatly, and the closer they got to the pillar, the bigger it seemed to get. It was absolutely ginormous; probably as large her castles tallest and thickest tower. Maleficent righted herself as she touched down into the cave; she carefully sat Aurora down.

"_Into a woman._" She commanded finally, and the golden dust flared up and Aurora regained her human form again.

"Wow." Was all that she could muster in that moment, her reaction brought another smile to the faery's face. Even in the shade of the cave, it was still extremely warm, so even in Aurora's nudity, she didn't catch a chill. The cave floor was soft and spongy, covered in a carpet of dark green moss, the vines that seemed to have taken over the walls of the cave almost pulled with a whitish bioluminescence that illuminated the cave considerably well.

"It's so beautiful here. When did you discover this place, Malle?" Aurora asked as she walked deeper into the cave, gazing up at the large vein-like vines and the protruding crystal stalagmites that glowed with life.

"This was my first home. I was born here." Maleficent answered after a moment, as she followed Aurora close by. The Queen turned around just before she touched one of the crystals.

"Y-You were born here? In this very cave?"

"Yes. My parents chose a wonderful place to raise their child. It's the safest, most secluded place I know in Moor. And I believe it will be a suitable place for us to…_consummate _our marriage."

Aurora's face turned pink at hearing Maleficent's statement. The fae walked forward, taking Aurora's face I her hands and kissing her with blinding passion.


End file.
